ARC Expanded Universe vs. Capcom
ARC Expanded Uniderse vs. Capcom is a 3 on 3 fighting game created by Aranryanchampion/ARCGaming91, that was announced on the 29th of May 2017. It will include characters from both the ARC Expanded Universe and from various Capcom properties. 'Storyline' TBA 'Gameplay Mechanics' The gameplay is mostly based on Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite except it is 3-on-3 instead of 2-on-2. There are no rounds so when a players three characters are knocked out, the match is over. Just like Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite. ARCEU vs. Capcom utilizes a "free-form" tag system akin to Marvel vs. Capcom 3's "Team Aerial Combo" system and Street Fighter X Tekken's "Switch Cancel" system. Players can freely tag out their team members at any point, even while mid-air or during long attack animations. This allows players to form continuous combos between their two characters by essentially creating their own assists through the tag system. Alternatively, players can sacrifice meter from their Hyper Combo Gauge to perform the newly introduced "Counter Switch" mechanic, which tags in their partner character while the opponent is attacking them, providing the opportunity to counterattack and free the character trapped in the enemy's combo. However the player have to choose which character it tags in during gameplay and the one that is not selected, will be locked out and won't be able to do anything for twelve seconds after the action is over. Another difference is that Infinity Stones are not featured in the game, instead there might be a new mechanic but that has not been fully confirmed yet. 'PLAYABLE CHARACTERS' So far the character roster has 15 playable characters, but it is speculated that the roster might be around 56 (just like Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes). All the playable characters have hand-drawn artwork made by ARCGaming91/Aranryanchampion. 'Character List' ARC EXPANDED UNIVERSE characters: Dödis.png|Dödis Franchise: En Dag i Livet Debut: En Dag i Livet Ebbasiloux.png|'Ebbasiloux' Franchise: En Titellös Berättelse En Titellös Berättelse Harmonica.png|Harmonica Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: SG's BEA - Part 2, Harmonica's Journey Karl-Erik-Nilsson.png|'Karl-Erik Nilsson' Franchise: En Dag i Livet Debut: En Dag i Livet Løif_Andersen.png|'Løif Andersen' Franchise: Smile-Smile Harakiri Debut: Smile-Smile Harakiri Niklas_Mutant.png|'Niklas Mutant' Franchise: Niklas Mutant Debut: Niklas Mutant Smash_Gamer.png|Smash Gamer Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Zweety-Bäl_Mikaboshi.png|Zweety-Bäl Mikaboshi Franchise: Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure Debut: SG's BEA - Part 2, Harmonica's Journey CAPCOM characters: Chris_Redfield.png|'Chris Redfield' Franchise: Resident Evil Debut: Resident Evil 1 Chun-Liart.png|Chun-Li Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter II - The World Warrior Mega_Man_X.png|'Mega Man X' Franchise: Mega Man Debut: Mega Man X Morrigan_Aensland.png|Morrigan Aensland Franchise: Darkstalkers Debut: Darkstalkers Ryu.png|'Ryu' Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter Sigma-smaller.png|'Sigma' Franchise: Mega Man Debut: Mega Man X Strider_Hiryu.png|Strider Hiryu Franchise: Strider Debut: Strider Hiryu (Manga) UNCONFIRMED CHARACTERS: # ??? 'Rivals' Here is the rival-list so far (may be change as more characters are added into the game): * Dödis vs. Morrigan Aensland * Ebbasiloux vs. ? * Harmonica vs. Chun-Li * Karl-Erik Nilsson vs. Strider Hiryu * Løif Andersen vs. Mega Man X * Niklas Mutant vs. Chris Redfield * Smash Gamer vs. Ryu * Zweety-Bäl Mikaboshi vs. Sigma Just like in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 1 & 3 (Ultimate). Every playable character will have a personal theme that will play when they get tagged in after another character on the same team has been knocked out. Unless the theme that is playing belongs to the character that is coming in. 'STAGES' It is unknown how many stages there will be in the game, but they will be based on various iconic locations from both the ARC Expanded Universe and Capcom. It is also unknown if there will be any unlockable stages or if they will all be avalible from the start. ARC EXPANDED UNIVERSE: # Den där Stadens kyrka (En Titellös Berättelse) # Smileman Space-Station (Smile-Smile Harakiri) # Trottenburg Hidden Temple (Smash Gamer's Bizarre Equestrian Adventure) CAPCOM: # City in Chaos (Street Fighter V) # Palace Grounds (Mega Man X) # Tricell Laboratory (Resident Evil) ORIGINAL: # Empty Space of Nothingness 'Arcade Mode' Just like the majority of Fighting Games, there will be a single-player mode that focuses on the player (and its three selected characters) going through multiple stages and fighting a powerful boss at the very end. '"Formula"' TBA 'Other Game Modes' * OFFLINE ** Multiplayer *** Single Battle *** Tournament *** Button Configuration ** Training ** Vs. CPU ** Character Trials ** Tutorial Mode * ONLINE ** With Anyone *** Ranked *** Lobby Battle **** Join Lobby **** Create Lobby ** With Friends ** Online Party Mode ** Spectator ** Online Training ** Online Records ** Daily/Weekly Challenges * SHOP TBA * GALLERY ** Artwork Museum *** Character Art *** Stage Art *** Concept Art ** Character Bios ** Movie Theatre *** Character Endings *** Cinematic Game Trailers ** Chronicle * OPTIONS ** Audio Adjuster ** Screen ** Deflicker ** Rumble ** Sound ** Tips ** Erase Data 'Announcers' TBA 'Misc. Music Tracks' TBA 'TRIVIA' * ARCGaming91 announced this game before he even fully announced "Super ARC Bros. Brawl #Freedom2017" and how he thinks he can handle both projects at once, while playing on the Nintendo Switch is one of the worlds greatest mysteries. * Sigma isn't a DLC character in this game, unlike in Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite. * Some of the characters have already made playable appearances in other games made by ARCGaming91 or other people in the lawl-community. ** Dödis and Harmonica appear in Super ARC Bros. Brawl (unknown if they will return for #Freedom2017) ** Smash Gamer appear in Super WageGannon6 Bros. Brawl (in his pony form) ** Chun-Li and Morrigan Aensland appear in Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 Category:Video Games Category:Games for Nintendo Switch Category:Games for XBOX ONE Category:Games for Playstation 4 Category:ARC Expanded Universe Category:Capcom Category:Fighting Games Category:Aranryanchampion